When You're Gone
by tivanciscm
Summary: Demily Story! Mostly family stuff and shit but there's a lot of crime stuff involved too. Emily no longer works for BAU. Derek and her are married with 3 kids xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is a DEmily story! If you don't like them, don't read! Emily declares her love for Derek when they are dancing 2 years ago at JJ and Will's wedding. They get married that same day (I'll have that part later on in the story) and a year later, Emily has twins; one girl and one boy, Aaron and Jennifer. Another baby on the way. She no longer works for BAU.**

* * *

"Okay I'll be there in fifteen...alright...okay...look JJ? Can you just tell me everything when I get there?...I told you I'd be there in 15...alright...bye." Derek slammed the phone on the night stand beside his side of the bed and rolled over to face his wife, who was already awake and staring at him.

"Another case?" She asked.

Derek hated seeing the pain in her eyes when he was leaving. He hated seeing his children growing up in front of his eyes and not being able to be there for most of their lives. He nodded sadly.

"Go." She whispered kissing his lips lightly with her own.

"You'll be okay?" He asked kissing her back. She nodded slowly.

"Yea." She answered and faked a smile. She knew he could see past it, but just to give him a little reassurance.

"Em..." He started to say.

"Derek. Please. Just...go get ready. JJ will be angry if she finds out you're here laying in bed staring at your wife instead of getting off your ass and going to work."

"Okay." He sighed as he got up. He went into their bathroom they shared and hopped into the shower.

Emily sighed as she was about to fall back asleep.

*BUZZ BUZZ! BUZZ BUZZ!* Derek's phone went off.

Emily reached for it. 'JJ calling'. It read.

"Hey JJ." She answered.

"Oh...Hey Emily. Where's Derek?""In the shower."

She sighed. "Oh okay...how are you? How are the twins and the other one?"

"I'm fine. Aaron and Jenny are good and...I don't know about this little one inside of me. Haven't felt it move yet." She smiled as she rubbed her three month pregnant stomach.

"So you don't know the sex yet?" JJ asked Emily.

"No idea. We don't want to know till it's born." She answered just as Derek came out of the bathroom completely naked. "Hey. I gotta go. Derek's on his way." And she hung up.

"JJ?" Derek asked coming over to his wife and kissing her again. Emily nodded and sat up getting more involved in their kiss. He noticed she only had a sports bra and underwear on. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying it way too much. Suddenly she let go.

"Do I have to be your mother?" She laughed getting out of bed and pushing him towards the closet where their clothes were.

He laughed and grabbed a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Emily Prentiss..." He looked up at her. "You're beautiful."

"Pla-lease Derek Morgan." She laughed hitting his arm. "I'm getting a shower." Emily walked over towards the bathroom.

"Hey hey hey!" Derek said grabbing her arm. He brought her in and kissed her sweetly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist."Please be safe." She said as she stopped for a second to breathe.

Then began kissing him more. "I love you."

"I love you too Em." He smiled. "One last kiss before I go?" He smiled.

"No. You'll be late for work." She answered as she held his face in her hands and gave him a peck before walking off to their bathroom.

"Bye Emily!" Derek called out to his wife as he walked out the front door for work. Right as he was walking out the front door and unlocking his black suburban his phone rang.

"JJ, I'm on my way now."

"Took you awhile. LET'S GO!"

"Alright alright! Lemme get there without getting into a car wreck." He heard JJ chuckle then he hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

* * *

"Mommy!

Up!" The little girl cried to her mother hanging on her leg.

"Alright Jenny. Hold on. Mommy is making you and your brother some breakfast."

"Mommy!" Jenny squealed annoyed and gripping tighter on her mom's leg.

"Jenny!" Emily exclaimed. "We do not squeal demands!" She tore pieces of pancakes into bite size pieces for the kids, split them up in half, and put them on two different plates.

"Jenny, honey. Can you get off Mommy's leg please?" She asked the little girl.

Jenny giggled and let go running beside her mother who was bringing the two plateful of pancakes over to the table.

Aaron was sitting there patiently at his spot, but he looked upset. His hands were resting on his face.

"Aaron? What's wrong?" Jenny asked her little brother.

"Nothing. Just hungry." He answered and faked a smile.

Emily knew that smile too well. It was her own fake smile.

"Are you sure you're okay buddy?" She asked the little boy.

He nodded as she and Jenny sat down.

Emily took his little hand in her own.

"Daddy has a case doesn't he?" He finally asked. He understood the concept that when Daddy was away, that meant he had a case and would be away for maybe a week. He didn't know what a case was and he didn't need to know.

Emily nodded at her son and gave his hand a squeeze.

"He'll be home sooner than you think buddy." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"So he takes these men, murders them by cutting them to pieces then cooks them and EATS them?" Derek asked totally disgusted by what he had just heard.

"Yes." Fran, the newest agent said, who had replaced Emily. "He always leaves at least one body piece though. The first man; Henry; he left his leg. The second; John; his finger."

"Why not just eat the whole body?" Rossi asked.

"You know, I think it might be a call for help." Reid said. "He hates what he's doing, but he can't help himself. He needs to do this." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Okay, back to the victims. Is there any connection?" JJ asked.

"Well they both seem older." Rossi said.

"Alright. We're going to Denver. Wheels up in 30!" Hotch said. Everyone nodded and gathered up their folders and followed him out of the conference room. They all went into the bullpen and started talking before they had to leave for the case while Hotch went and hid in his office. It was all light talk so they could relax before the heavy stuff began. Derek pulled out his phone and called Emily.

"Hey." She greeted. Derek could hear the kids in the background screaming. "Jenny! Aaron! Hush! I'm on the phone!" Emily called to the kids.

"How are things? Sounds like they're having a good time." He laughed.

"Oh they are. Too much. Aaron...go play with your leggos."

"Mommy! Is that Daddy?" He yelled.

"Yes, can I talk to him and then you can when I'm done. Okay?" Derek guessed his son nodded because he didn't hear anything for a few seconds. "So where you going?" Emily asked.

"Denver." Derek answered sad that he had to be so far away from his wife.

"What's the case like?" She asked him. He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"A guy that eats other guys but leaves one piece of his body."

"Oh my God. That's..wow." Emily exclaimed.

"Yea." Derek sighed.

"Well here's Aaron. He is sitting here eagerly waiting."

"Daddy!" The little boy's voice rang in Derek's ears and he smiled.

"Hey big guy!" Derek answered. "What are you doing with Mommy and your sister today?"

"We awe going to the pawk!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Wow! That sounds fun!"

"Hewe is Jenny."

"Hi Daddy." Jenny exclaimed.

"Hey Sweetie." Derek answered. "Are you behaving for your mother?" He heard Jenny giggle which sounded like beautiful bells ringing.

"Yes."

"Good girl. Well I need to talk to Mommy. Can you put her on the phone?"

"Mommy, Daddy wants you." He heard Jenny said.

"Hey." Emily said."Please come home soon."

"I will. Baby, if something happens, please call. Okay?"

"I will Derek." She answered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek answered as JJ tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey I gotta go. I'll be home as soon as possible." He hung up before Emily could say anything and put his phone in his pocket. "Does it get any better?" He asked JJ who now had two kids.

"Too be honest, it only gets worse." She answers. Derek groaned and walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator with the rest of the team. JJ patted him on the back encouragingly.

/

****6 Months Later****

"Hey...um...Derek..." Emily panicked on the other line. "I defiantly think it's coming." She groaned as another contraction hit her.

"Emily! I'll be there as soon as I can Princess! Keep calm. JJ said she'd take care of the other kids till the baby is born."

"Oh thank God." Emily said relieved.

"Here she is now. We're on our way Princess." Emily nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Hey...remember to breathe." The younger woman on the phone said.

"JJ, I've had a baby before! I...just...need the hospital. Oh God. It takes you 10 minutes to get here!" Emily started breathing heavily.

"Emily breathe! We'll be there as soon as we can!" JJ answered.

"Tell Derek to speed or something!" Emily groaned again as another contraction hit her. Much harder this time. She sat down on the couch and bent over, clutching her stomach.

"We're almost there!" There was a moment of silence. All JJ could hear was Emily's heavy breathing. "Okay we're here!"

/

****A/N Okay I'm not going through the whole birthing process thing. But you get the idea. She went into labor. YAY! Is it a boy or girl?**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek crawled into bed with his wife for the first time in a week and sighed. The last case was hard. A woman had murdered 5 teenage boys because her own teenage son had disappointed her so much. She was practicing for the murder of her own son. Cases like that one made him sick. That's why he was so happy to be home with his wife and kids. Emily didn't wake up. He kissed her lightly on the lips. He saw her eyes slowly flutter open and smiled.

"Hey Princess." He whispered gently taking her hand.

"Hey." She smiled back as she moved closer to her husband and cuddled with him allowing his arms to wrap around her body. His breath was warm on her face and neck. He smoothed her hair gently enjoying every second he was with her.

/

The baby in the room next door began screaming. Emily groaned, struggled out of her husband's arms and got out of bed. Before she walked out of the room Derek called her name. Emily looked over her shoulder to where her husband was barley awake.

"What do you need?" He asked her.

"Can you get the bottle of milk in the fridge?" Derek nodded and got out of the bed while Emily walked next door to the baby's room.

"Kansas sweetie," Emily cued walking over to her baby's crib and picking up the crying baby girl. "Its okay. Mommy is here. Shhshhshh." After a few moments, the baby's crying slowed. Emily bent down to pick up Kansas's blanket from the crib. She wrapped her baby in it and brought her close to her own chest. She walked across the room and sat down on the rocking chair and slowly rocked back and forth till both her and Kansas were fast asleep.

/

"DADDY!" The two Morgan twins exclaimed running over to the man who had just walked in the door.

"Hey you two!" He exclaimed picking them up. "Where's Mommy?" He asked them after giving them both kissed and setting them on the ground.

"Um..." Jeniffer thought for a second.

"She's with Kansas! Putting hew to sweep!" Aaron answered smiling up at his Dad.

Emily took the now empty bottle from the two month year old's mouth and brought the sleeping baby on her shoulder lightly patting her back. She got up slowly, walked over to the crib and lay the little girl into it. Kissing her forehead, Emily turned to leave the room.

"She asleep?" Derek asked coming in. Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him.

"I missed you." She whispered kissing him more. Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her back.

"Let's take this into our room with the door shut." Derek said suddenly letting go and kissing her nose.

"After we get the two munchkins in bed." Emily said just as she heard screaming from Jennifer. The two let go and ran downstairs.

"Give it back Aaron! Aaron!" The little girl screamed punching her brother in the arm. The parents ran over to the two.

"Jenny stop punching Aaron and stop screaming!" Emily shouted grabbing the little girl. Jennifer squirmed in her mother's arms kicking everywhere.

"Lemmego! Mamma! Lemmego!" Emily went to the couch with her kicking daughter and sat down. Turning Jennifer so she was facing her mother, Emily looked at her. Her striking resemblance of her mother was too noticeable.

"Jenny," Emily said. The little girl began crying. "Do you think its time for bed?" Jenny nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

/

"I swear to God JJ." Derek growled rolling over to get his vibrating phone. He picked it up and read the caller ID. It wasn't JJ. It was his mother.

"Mom?" He asked answering his phone. He shoved the covers off his body and sat up. Emily beside him, woke up and crawled over to him. She sat up behind him and began giving him a back massage.

"Derek. I know we haven't talked in awhile, but I would like to visit for the holidays." His mother sounded stressed.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh Derek." She cried over the phone. "I wish we could've spent more time together." Derek could hear his mother crying over the phone. "I...I have cancer, Derek. The doctors said I only have until Christmas to live." Derek suddenly got up off the bed and paced around the room. Emily just watched with a concerned expression. "Derek?"

"Yeah. I'm still here. Actually Mom, I have to go." And he hung up.

"What's wrong honey?" Emily asked.

"My Mom has cancer. The doctors said she only has till Christmas to live." He answered climbing back in the bed. He put his phone back on the nightstand.

"Oh Derek. I'm so sorry!" She whispered kissing his cheek.

**A/N Alright so it's a long chapter. So much I wanted to put in. I think my next chapter will focus on a case…not sure yet. If any you have ideas, please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey sorry for the long time no upload. My mom had this blocked and I finally got it unblocked. :) Anyway...I'm kinda realizing my chapters are VERY short...but I hope you like this none the less! R&R:) THANKS FOR FOLLOWING! I love you all! Now to da story:) ENJOY!**_

" Morning Emily! Hi Morg-" Spencer stopped playing with the pen in his hand and stared at the two. "EMILY! You're back!" Emily only smiled and laughed.

"Yea. Derek needed to give something to me."

"So you...aren't staying?" Emily saw the sadness in his eyes as she shook her head. He nodded and got back to work.

"Here it is." Derek said giving her a piece of paper. "I don't know why the school sent it here instead of home but everything is there."

"Even the teacher comments?" Emily asked looking at her son's report card for that year. He nodded. "Thanks hun." She smiled giving him a kiss. She walked over to the elevator door and pushed the "Up" arrow.

"Call if you need anything." Derek called out.

"Will do!" Emily shouted back as the elevator door opened.

"Emily!" JJ cried when she saw her old friend. Emily smiled and hugged JJ. "How are the kids?" She asked eager to hear about her friend's new life.

"Great! Kansas is such a sweetheart. Now the twins? I'm not so sure." JJ laughed.

"Trouble?" She asked. Emily nodded.

"How's Henry and Rebecca? And Will?"

"Great!" JJ laughed. "Henry is already 7! Can you believe it?!" Emily sighed.

"Time flies..." JJ nodded. "Well, hey. I gotta go. It was so good to see you. Don't work too hard and...keep am eye on my husband." Emily patted JJ on the shoulder encouragingly.

"All right." JJ laughed. "We should get together again soon!" Emily nodded. "See ya Em!" With that Emily walked into the elevator. JJ walked into the BAU doors and smiled.

"Morning." She greeted her friends and team. No reply. JJ ignored this and walked up to Hotch's office. Knocking first, she let herself in. "Hey, we got a case."

"Hey I gotta go." Hotch said to the person on the other line and hung up. "What do we have?"

"There has been four home invasions in Salsbury, Maryland. The only victims we could find were the females. And they were all shot in the forehead. There was no evidence of the husband." She continued.

"Okay. Thanks. Call the team together." JJ nodded and walked out.  
/

Emily yawned and stretched out in the bed.

"Mommy!" The voice of 6 year old Jenny cried from the twins room. Emily got up and walked down the hall towards the room. When she got in, Jenny's screams had gotten louder. She was thrashing around in her bed with Aaron over her.

"Honey what's wrong?" The concerned retired FBI Agent cooed picking up her daughter. As soon as the girl felt her mother's arms she stopped crying and cuddled into her. Emily walked out of the room and turned slightly to the left into her own room.

"I miss Daddy." Jenny whimpered.

"Daddy is at work Sweetheart." Emily told the little girl as they got to the bed. Emily laid the girl down and tucked her in. Climbing into bed, Emily sighed. Suddenly, the bed shook and Emily felt arms around her body. "Aaron Honey." She said.

"I heard Jenny screaming. She said Daddy died. Mommy is Daddy okay?"

"Yes Buddy. Daddy's okay. Just working hard." She answered just as her phone rang on the nightstand beside her. "Hello?"

"Emily! You have to come to the hospital. Something horrible happened." JJ's voice cried on the other line.

"Derek." Was all Emily could say.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ah! The wonderful suspense I kept you all in:) Hahah! Here we go! Chapter 5 awaits it's readings!**_

_****_**FLASHBACK!**

**__**_"Derek are you sure that's a good idea?" Spencer asked the older agent._

_"Reid, was there ever a time I was wrong about something?" Derek asked looking at Dr. Spencer Reid._

_"Well, when you told Garcia Kevin would be okay that-" Derek stopped him._

_"Look kid, I appreciate your genuine concern about me, but I'll be fine. I promise." Spencer didn't think so. Going into a house alone, without any kind of protection was a huge danger. Emily had almost gotten killed doing that, and she had a gun with her. "Just wait out here and I'll be out with the kid. Okay?" Spencer nodded as he watched Derek Morgan walk into the house alone. He wanted to shout after him to make him think about it again, but it was too late. He was already in. _

_After Spencer waited for about 15 minutes, he went in. _

_"Derek!" He shouted. There was no reply. "Derek, no games! This isn't funny anymore!" He found the staircase and ran up them. Looking in each room he found the last one and went in. Derek wasn't playing any games. He was on the floor covered in blood with a boy beside him that looked about 10. "Derek! Derek! Come on man! Say something! Please!" He took out his cell phone and called Hotch._

_"Hotch." Aaron replied._

_"Hotch there is a problem. Derek isn't breathing and there is a boy beside him. The unsub escaped. We need a medic ASAP."_

___CM_

_Derek fell to the ground with a loud "Umph" and everything went black. He watched as his life replayed in front of him. The time he was a little boy when his mother taught him to ride a bike for the first time. He saw his first day of high school. His first day at the BAU. Then he saw her. He saw Emily Prentiss. _

__10 Years Later__

_"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" Derek Morgan asked the beautiful brunette on a beautiful hot summer day in Washington DC. _

_"Derek! Of course I will!" Emily exclaimed hugging him and kissing him passionately. Derek smiled when she let go. "Finally you asked. I never thought you would." Derek chuckled at this and took Emily's hand._

_"I have waited for this moment my whole life."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I'm back and I broke my promise...I'm sorry. Anyway! Some people are saying they are confused so I will explain. The part where Derek's mum calls is actually when the kids are six years old and the baby is about 1. Derek gets hurt (as you can see) in the last chapter. Which is where I left you hanging...sorry! So...here is the next chapter. Hope that cleared some things up! Please bear with me! I'm going with what my brain tells me. And someone also mentioned that Jenny has "fortune telling dreams", I actually have that. Hahah! I'll dream something and it'll either come true or something close to it. For example, I had a dream that I went to get a haircut and the next day, my mum asked if I wanted to get a haircut. I actually didn't get the haircut...but still kinda freaky. Haha. Anyway...I'm rambling! Here is the story." The beginning of this chapter is at like 1 in the morning. btw.  
**

* * *

"Emily!" JJ called running to the ex-federal agent, who was now running through the hospital. When JJ reached her, she gave Emily a big hug.

"Derek. Is he okay?" Emily asked when they let go.

"Well the doctor says he'll be fine, but he can't breathe on his own yet." JJ said.

"What happened? Who was with him?"

"I don't exactly know. All I know is he want into the suspect's house unarmed. Reid warned him. I don't know why he did it."

"Oh my God. This is not happening."

"What did you tell the kids?"

"I told them that Daddy is a little hurt and that I had to see him. JJ, Jenny had a dream about him getting hurt."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Emily nodded her head.

"Anyway, I need to see him."

"Of course. He's in here." Emily followed JJ into the room 113. The whole team was around him. Everyone looked up at Emily and figuring out something to say something.

Hotch acted first. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear. She smiled a fake smile.

"Thanks Hotch." When they let go, Emily looked at Derek. He looked so fragile. So sick with all the tubes running through him. "I think I'm going to stay rest of the night. You guys go home. I'll take care of him. JJ, can you call my house number and explain the situation to my babysitter?"

"Of course. Anything Emily." JJ said taking out her phone.

* * *

**I'm not done with this chapter but I'm pretty sure you are all sick of waiting...so I'll post this. I have to go pick up my little brother and if he doesn't have to use the computer, I'm gonna finish it! I promise. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
